


Monster Girl Girl Quest

by Izissia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Cock Rings, F/F, Fantasy, High Fantasy, Hypnotism, Mindbreak, Transformation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: An aspiring Sorceress sets out to fuck one of every kind of monster girl in the known universe~.Inspired by things like Monstergirl Encyclopedia, it's an original fantasy land with magic and monsters and all that jazz.In this exciting chapter she fucks a Dullahan and a Nightmare~Hypnosis, magic, dullahan weird anatomy, cock growth, breeding and more. It's a good gay time for all.





	Monster Girl Girl Quest

"I'm going to fuck them. All."  
"You cannot be serious."  
"Why not? They want it, I want it. I'm gonna fuck them." Kaari had the biggest, most shit-eatingest grin on her lips as she spoke to her friend about her plan to drop out of her magical school and breed every, last, monster alive. Thud~ A heavy tome was draped down onto the desk of her dorms. 'From Anubis to Zombie: A Mystic's Guide To The Mythical', a big old encyclopedia on demi-humanoids.  
"For.. So many reasons?" Kaari was a prodigal sorcerer, sorcery of course being the magic of 'blowing shit up', her less enthused friend a practitioner of Divinity, the school of 'Fixing Stuff That's Been Blown Up', "Most of them mate for life, and not through conventional methods. You'll end up hypnotized, enslaved, coiled or if you're really lucky-" sarcasm dripped from that like venom, "Absorbed. And there's nothing I can do to fix that. Not yet at least."  
"Well you don't need to be third wheeling my fuckapalooza." Kaari's grin never faltered, "I'm going solo!" Her long red mane done up into a messy ponytail, her crimson tunic over black undergarments. The prodigal sorceress was striking. Her friend less so.  
"It's your funeral. I just pray you have a body to bury afterwards."  
"That was kinda morose, you ever consider picking up mysticism?" Kaari grins at her friend. Mysticism of course, the school of the occult. But mostly going invisible.  
"I don't know how you can be like this." eyes rolled, blonde heads shook themselves in disapproval, but Kaari was a girl with a quest.

She was going to knock up every, last monstergirl.

Obviously she wasn't going to do it in alphabetical order, that would be geographically absurd. The girl glances down at her tome, a satchel on her back and not much else.  
Kaari traveled far from the University she had dropped out of without warning, she was on the hunt for Dullahan, but really anything would do. So she headed to the cursed kingdom of Byron, where the dead walked among the living. And ghosts. There were ghosts there too.  
The air as ever was thick with dread, clouds never parted over the cursed kingdom. Kaari chose a moderately sized city, more people meant more fun, after all! She felt, heinously out of place. Even as Zombie Shopgirl Maids smiled as best they could at her. The hairs on her spine stood on end as she walked deeper into the town square. She was the only human there that was certain. "Jackpot." the cocksure girl grinned, spying the most beautiful knight she'd seen in a good long while. The raven haired girl held her head against her side, so naturally Kaari saw fit to introduce herself.  
She steps towards the stranger, a smile on her face. 

BONG~ 

The church bell woke her from her daydream. "Waitaminute..." Her breathing was slowed, and she clutched at her forehead. Glancing down at her tuxedo clad body, "Where am.." Her memories trickled back to her. It was her wedding night. How could she forget? Her heart thumped in her chest as her blue skinned lover floats down the aisle towards her. All her friends were here, it was so nice and warm, she smelt of cherries.  
"This isn't.." She slurred, but her eyes were drawn to those incredibly busty udders. Her fiance. Her childhood crush. She was so lucky to be marrying her. She looked so good in that dress. The gears within Kaari's mind began to whirl as she pieced together what was real and what was not.  
"You look so shocked to see me." her lover giggled, that demure laugh made her cheeks flush red, and her tuxedo pants grow tighter.  
"I uhmm.. No it's just you're so beautiful." the worlds sounded foreign to her, but Kaari couldn't stop them from escaping her lips. She steps towards her lover and takes her hand.  
A kind, older priest began the sermon. "You're gathered here today-" Kaari shook her head, the spell broke for a second. She was stood in an abandoned building, her energy being drained by the spirit she held hands with. The phantom turns to face her, golden eyes locking with Kaari's.  
"What's the matter dear?" The soft words made Kaari's heart thump faster. The warm golden light of the church bathing over her body.  
"It's just.." The redhead pants, "I love you so much!" she thrust her head forwards and locked lips with the spirit. She was chilly, but not cold to the touch. Her lips push apart, forcing her fiancé's mouth to open so she can thrust her warm, wet tongue into the other's lips.  
"Mhmff~" another hand reaches down, gripping both of Kaari's, they held hands as they made out passionately. Deep, sloppy tonguekisses in such a holy place. Kaari pushed her tux against her lover's gown, pushing her crotch to the others and shoving the ghost towards the altar.  
The priest continued with his speech, even as the duo began to furiously rut into one and another. "Fffucking get it out." Kaari huffs into the kiss. Her lover obliges, reclining back along the altar. Her soft teal fingers trace beneath her fiancé's shirt and she slips the tuxedo bottoms down. Kaari's shaft thuds against her lap, and the sorceress begins to thrust against her.  
"Honeeey!" she was bratty, uppity, petulant. Kaari normally hated these traits, but she loved her so much. "You're going to stain my dress!" Kaari obliged by grabbing the long flowing, white dress up and up. Her lover hoists her knees, reclining back over the holy altar, her puffy blue cunt was leaking wetness into her snow white panties. The sight of that cunt made Kaari weak, she had so many fond memories. She was pretty sure she did anyway.  
"Sorry dear." Kaari's veiny cock smears along that ripe, wet cunt. She presses her cocktip right against the others cuntlips. "I love your cunt." Kaari was not the kind to apologize. She was the kind to say 'I love your cunt'. She ruts her mushroom crown along that pantyclad cunt, a hunger in her eyes, she twists her fingers into the lace panties and rips them down.  
Those two, juicy ripe cuntlips twitched before her eyes. She kisses her tip between them, watching those wet blue lips wrap around her shaft. "Is there anyone here gathered among you who has reason these two should not be wed-" the priest hadn't stopped. Why would they? Kaari thrusts her hips forwards and plunges her massive rod into her fiancé's cunt.  
Her thrusts were firm, powerful. They sent mementos clattering off the altar. In the real world the grinning spirit drains Kaari's essence from her balls, growing bustier with every thrust. In the fantasy world church bells chimed as the pair pronounced their love to the world! Kaari watched those tits heave in her dress, salivating like a dog. "Then I now pronounce you wife and wife." the priest prattled behind them. Kaari's pelvis crashes against her lover's crotch. Her shaft stretching out her gut.

With her essence drained and the spirit suitably busty, the wispy streams of silvery life energy that coursed through Kaari's cock started to grow more and more intense. A twitchy, white wisp. Her very soul~ The grinning phantom licks her lips as that glowing ball of spirit energy began to slip from between Kaari's lungs, down past her pelvis, into her cock. When she came, she'd belong to the spirit completely! Destined to be her loyal breedslave.  
"You may now impregnate your bride." the fantasy priest spoke. Kaari's eyes filled with a burning hunger. She slams herself balls deep into her fiancé's cunt again, and again, and again. Her cock swelling, her soul slipping to the very tip of her shaft. Her lovers long, spectral tongue swirls along her sapphire lips. So close~  
"You didn't think it'd work, did you?" Kaari mocks, arching her back and utterly bottoming her lap into the others! Her cock hardens, and her body blasts a bright wave of light from it. That silvery white sheen of her egg wrapped up in a burning cloak of fire. In an instant, the sorceress dispelled the fantasy land the Phantom had created and pours her massive cumload into the spoilt princesses cunt!  
"W-What? No fair!" the now more than stacked brat whines, her soft white dress shoved down by the sheer size of her stolen titties. Rope after rope of burning hot cum surged into her body, but that soul remained.  
"it was a pretty hot fantasy." the redhead leans back, thick streams of her magma hot load churned into the others juicy wet cunt. "But I'd never tie myself down to just one bitch. Even with tits like you~" her fingers twist into each of those udders. Cruelly yanking on both massive mounds. As those dark blue nipples were yanked on, the squirming Phantom whines and cries out, hot streams of clear, spectral milk bursting from her tits while she was milked on.  
"Ghosts can get pregnant, right?" Kaari's hips began to sensually roll into the Phantom's cunt. Pushing her dick even deeper into that bulging womb. "Fuck I hope so. Otherwise I'd be really pissed you wasted my time." Yank. To prove just how mad she was, the breeder goddess to be yanked hard onto both of those fat titties, leaning her head down to gulp a mouthful of surprisingly delicious milk down.  
"N-Not telling.." The bratty blonde crossed an arm beneath her massive udders, pouting, she reclines back onto the altar of the abandoned church and let herself get seeded. Kaari releases one of her tits, and prods a finger to the girls dress-clad gut.  
"That's a yes then~" her fingers spark with magical energy, as a magical brand forms on the girls dress. "How's it feel being my first?" She began to pull her hips back steadily, when her cock pulls free from those overly puffy cuntlips, only a few thick streaks of cum splatter onto the ground of the desecrated church. The brand on the ghosts belly illuminates, and a magical seal keeps most of the disgustingly fertile, steamy load deep inside of her cunt.  
"Hrmph."  
"If you still wanna get married." Kaari was already pulling her leggings back over her Her cumcoated dick. "I don't mind. But I'm going to be cheating on you. Constantly. Got it?"  
The phantom grew wetter. Biting at her lip, her fat tits leak milk down her chest. She'd stolen more than a fair bit of the Sorceress's life energy, and yet she wanting more. Utterly bloated, on her back, unable to force the cum from her pussy. "Not fair."  
"Life's a bitch." Kaari swats her ass at her fiance. Bitchwife? It was unclear what counted and what was fake.

A few hours later.

Kaari was naked, on her knees. Her hips thrust forwards and her cock stretches out the knight's pussy. Her thumb in the girls asshole, the other hand held onto the blonde's soft hair. "And that's how I got this ring!" she was drunk. In the room of an inn, fucking a dullahan doggystyle while the head of the bitch she was rawing tongued her ass. "Thanks for letting me bunk with you anyway." the tongue in her ass swirled appreciatively. Her cock flexed harder.  
"Fhuuck. I feel like I'm wasting your potential here." she tugs the girls face from her asscrack. The girls ruby eyes blinked a few time, black sclera of course. All Dullahan had that.  
"What's that mean?" the dangling head cocked a brow, her eyes wincing in pleasure with every harsh thrust.  
"I mean like.. Look at you?" Kaari lifts the dangling skull towards her lips, locking lips with the other briefly before pulling off.  
"Not many people would kiss me after.." The blushing knight huffed.  
"I'm not like many girls." Kaari winked, her shaft tensed up triumphantly. She sets the head down on the wobbling shelf of pale, undead assmeat. Letting the ruby knight's head sit uncertainly on her jiggly asspillows, watching the cock plunger into her pussy with front-row seats. "Oh, I think I got it." SMACK! She gives a harsh swat to the girls quaking asscheeks. Her thumb crams in deeper before her fingers start to glow.  
"Nhnnff.. My cunt feels funny.." Rubies eyes begin to roll in dizzying pleasure, a dumb look on her face, almost fucked right off her own ass. The dullahan's soft, pink pussy clamps tighter around Kaari's cock as the sorceress pumped pleasure and more than a little magic into her undead clit. That twitching little nub grew bigger, and bigger, and thicker and veinier.  
"What are you doing to me?" Ruby huffs, before she was picked up again.  
"Don't worry, it's temporary." Kaari pushes the girls head between her thighs and moans. "Go fuck yourself."  
"Mhmfff!" Ruby let out a cry as her newly grown cock slammed into her face. Her arms slump forwards and her tits hit the bed. Instinctively grabbing at her own head. The dullahan lost herself to desire and began to push her disembodied skull down onto her cock like the fleshlight it was. Her pristine cunt fucked faster in faster as her body gave in to desire.  
Schloooorp! Rubies lips smear along her undead dick. Shluuuurp! Her greedy pussy gags on Kaari's cock. The sweaty sorceress totally nude, her clothes discarded in a pile near the foot of the bed. Her trembling dick begins to harden.  
"MHMFFFF!" Ruby cries out, her whole body spasming as she had her first ever orgasm with a real dick. The cumload pours straight into her face, and just as quickly poured rightt back out. Her lips and nostrils bursting with the cream, it made her eyes roll back into her skull. The wispy strands of magic that sealed off her neck began to leak out cum, before her face down, ass up body shudders, and shakes and BURSTS cream from its neck-stump!  
"Holy fuck I didn't think it worked like that.." Kaari's pace only quickened, spanking that ass again and again. Rubies gut grows fatter when she swallows down her own load. She had more of her on her than in her, but she still gulped like a champion. "Unf.. Gonna.."  
Pump~ Pump~ Pump. Her intense cumload hadn't grown any less steamy after the earlier affair. Her intoxicating load surges into Rubies body. Her hips hold against the dullahan's ass, the twitching knight had stopped cumming for now. But her head was still asphyxiated on her undead rod. "Just ghotta..." Her head was spinning. The combined effect of far too much alchohol with the utterly earthshaking orgasm had Kaari slouched over the girl. One thumb in her ass, her other hand wraps around her belly. "Make sure it sticks.." Her eyelashes drooped heavily, even mid orgasm. "Hnghh.." Her creampie was bursting back around her dick, soiling the bed below.  
"Zzzzzzz~" she fell asleep, how could she not. Slumped over her lover, and lodged deep into her cunt. One arm wrapped around her body.  
"PWAH." Ruby spat out cum when she finally managed to pull herself off of her own cock. The detached head began to wriggle and squirm out from underneath herself and the lusty sorceress. "Sweet dreams.." The hopping head gave a kiss to the redhead's balls. Before hopping back up towards her body.

Shlrrrrp~ The Sorceress's sweet dreams were brought to a warm, sloppy end when she was awoken by a set of lips latched around her cock. "Oh yeah, don't stop.." She moves her hands with her eyes still shut, only to find her shoulders pinned beneath something. "Huh..?" she opens one eyelid, only to be greeted with a cream filled pussy hovering inches from her face.  
"Mhorning!" the lips around her dick pop off for long enough to wake her. Before lowering her face back down onto that dick. That overly full pussy lowers towards Kaari's face, the redhead grips those thighs and leans into her facesitting. Tonguing the dullahan's ass.  
"Morninghh~"  
They were sixty-nining, in a way. Ruby lifts her face off that dick while pushing her ass down onto the adulterer's face. "What's your plans for today?" she then pushes her skull back down onto that cock.  
"I was thinking.." Her tongue slithers from that asshole, pushing her head down till her nostrils rested between those cheeks. "Minotaur. I've got a craving for milk."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ I know original works aren't popular on Ao3 so thanks a lot for reading this, it's one of my favorite pieces I've ever wrote.
> 
> Also, follow me on twitter~
> 
> https://twitter.com/IzissiaD


End file.
